


What's My Name Again?

by swashbuckling_pen



Series: The Fluffy Adventures of Korrasami [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, amnesia induced inebriation, if you have no memory would you recognize the person you love?, just goofing off cuz this writer is stressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swashbuckling_pen/pseuds/swashbuckling_pen
Summary: Asami will never forget that time she got drunk, that is if she could remember it.A.K.A. That time Korra almost killed Varrick for causing memory mayhem.“This is bad, Varrick. This is really bad.” Zhu Li’s tone carried not a trace of panic. In fact, she sounded like she was merely commenting on the weather and not the pandemonium that was slowly and inevitably unfolding before them.





	1. Elixir Goes Awry

“This is bad, Varrick. This is really bad.” Zhu Li’s tone carried not a trace of panic. In fact, she sounded like she was merely commenting on the weather and not the pandemonium that was slowly and inevitably unfolding before them.

 

Bolin was running around shirtless.

 

Or to be more accurate, Bolin was flapping around with nothing but a shirt swaddled around his hips like a diaper. He was perched on Varrick’s dining table, surveying the terrain. His bright green eyes widened and narrowed before he swooped down to seize his prey.

 

“Kakaaw! Kakaaw! You look familiar. Have I been looking for you?” Bolin grabbed the collar of a spindly man, lifting him off his feet.

 

“Somebody Whooo? Somebody Wu!” Wu sang as he latched on Bolin’s biceps, his usually coiffed hair fell like a wild mop around his face. “Oh, I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the Heeeeet with somebodehh. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody Wuuuu loves me!!!”

 

Bolin released Wu, making the former Prince slide down and land butt first on the floor which he smoothly transitioned into a whirling breakdance. Wu continued to sing as he spun on Varrick’s marbled living room floor.

 

Other people from the party crowded around him, some joined Wu’s breakdance into a showdown even though the only music was the din that echoed from the marbled surfaces of Varrick’s mansion.

 

“Weeeee! This is fun!” A person who looked suspiciously like Kuvira was twirling like a ballerina. “I’m really good at this, I might be a professional.” She declared as she swung a foot and hit a tower of glasses, toppling them down to the floor with a sharp and resounding crash. “Whoopsies!” She smiled unapologetically.

 

“I can’t remember who I came with today. I wanna go home.” Bolin made a plaintive cry as he hopped on a new perch, which was Varrick’s shoulders.

 

“Nonsense, Zhu Li. Everything is going according to plan. I daresay this is Republic City’s most unforgettable party yet,” Varrick assured his wife. He lazily drank from his goblet and attempted to shrug off the former mover star draped around his shoulders. “Hey, kid. The one you are looking for is over there.”

 

Varrick pointed to Opal, who was curled on top of the bar counter like a sleeping cat.

Oblivious to the noise of twins Wei and Wing who were in the middle of a wrestling match nearby.

 

Bolin zoomed towards his girlfriend but was knocked out cold by a wayward kick from one of the twins.

 

“You stole my face!” Wing cried as he elbowed Wei’s nose. They grappled in a tangled mess against the wall.

 

“No. You stole _my_ face!” Wei grabbed an arm which turned out to be his own. “Ow!”

 

Another wayward kick smashed Varrick’s expensive mini-mover player, shattering the glass of the screen.

 

“Hey, watchit you two!” Varrick bellowed. “Tone it down or take your fight outside!”

 

Like a debris of paper, Varrick’s guests were swept into a tornado of furor. All it took was for one person to yell, “Fiiiiiiight!” before the crowd raised their fists and chanted, “Fight! Fight! Fight!”

 

“Varrick, your Deliriously Happy Elixir failed. Not only have they lost their memory, they are increasingly becoming violent.” Zhu Li rummaged through the cupboards in the kitchen, ripping open cabinet doors and drawers. “Where did you put the sobering solution?”

 

“I kind of haven’t made it yet,” Varrick mumbled.

 

“Say that again?”

 

“I said...Oooooomph!” Varrick was vertical one second and horizontal the next.

 

Long, lithe legs swept out of nowhere, capsizing Varrick’s center of gravity. The heel of a hand rammed into the side of his head, flattening his cheek against the kitchen’s greasy tiles.

 

A crackle of blue electricity illuminated pale green eyes.

 

“Varrick.” The woman’s voice dripped with venom, she raised a gloved hand that thrummed with electric charge. “Explain to me now what happened.”

 

“Asami!” Varrick almost grinned if his facial muscles were compressed against the floor. “How extraordinary! You don’t exhibit any of the side effects!”

 

“Ms Sato…” Zhu Li held up her hands as she cautiously approached the engineer. “I completely understand why you want to kill Varrick. Believe me, if I wasn’t married to him I would have done the same. But wouldn’t he be able to explain better if you’re not crushing his skull?”

 

“Fine.” Asami powered down her glove and withdrew. “But don’t think I would hesitate in destroying you if you mean harm. So…both of you seem to know me.” Asami stood as she straightened the creases from her tailored blazer and dress slacks. “Tell me why I am here and what have you exactly done to us.”

 

Zhu Li and Varrick exchanged a look, as Varrick gingerly got on to his feet. He rubbed the tiny bump that was slowly forming on the side of his temple. “You had me fooled, Asami. I thought your memory was intact. You knew who I am.”

 

“No. I don’t know who you are.” Asami narrowed her eyes at the tycoon. “But I heard enough of your conversation to know that your name is Varrick and that you are the cause of this chaos.”

 

As if on cue, the door to the kitchen burst open. Two people stumbled in giggling, hands snuck into each other’s clothes.

 

If not for the police uniform. Zhu Li would not in a million years recognise the taller man who usually sported a serious scowl.

 

“Mako… Wu…” Zhu Li addressed the two. “This kitchen is currently occupied. Might I suggest the library if you want privacy?”

 

“Wu’s Mako?” Wu asked as he tugged on the collar of the officer. “I don’t know who they are, but I know this one’s name. He is Big Guy.”

 

For some reason this made Mako’s face flush a pleased pink. He stood taller as he puffed up his chest. “Yeah I am the Big Guy. And I need to secure this kitchen. So you can all leave now.”

 

“Wait…” Asami took in the appearance of the man who made quite a cutting figure in the grey slate police uniform. “I know you…I recognize you from somewhere...”

 

Asami stalked towards Mako, her hands lightly traced the stitch of the uniform that stretched across the broad line of Mako’s shoulders.

 

Mako’s eyes glazed as he took in those glossy ebony locks, the fierce focus of those pale green eyes and scarlet lips that tugged at the corner of his foggy memory. “I think I know you too…maybe we should go somewhere private to re-acquaint?”

 

“Awesome!” Wu declared, tugging on Mako’s sleeve so that the officer won’t forget about him. “It’s a threesome! We’ll know who we are faster this way.”

 

Mako and Asami were still intently looking at each other. Trying to place each other in the blank spaces of their memory. Mako gripped Asami’s shoulders and slowly pulled her towards him. He angled his head and brought their faces closer.

 

“Noooo! Stop!” Zhu Li said suddenly appearing between the two, palms raised to push Mako and Asami away from each other. “You don’t want to do that. Varrick, you better call Korra now.”

 

Varrick was sitting on the kitchen counter top. An amused grin on his face. “Why did you stop them Zhu Li? I was about to make a mini mover out of this. Imagine, the prince, the police officer and the CEO! A scandalous menage trois!”

 

“Varrick listen to me. Once Korra inevitably finds out, she will kill you and I won’t be able to stop her. Get Korra, now!”

 

“Korra,” Asami whispered, sampling the two syllables in her tongue. The word somehow made her pause and step away from Mako. “I like the way it sounds…Korra.”

 

“I think I’ve heard of a Korra before…” Mako said as he crossed arms over his chest. He wanted to impress the green eyed lady, so he really needed to tell her what a Korra is. Somehow he knew he had knowledge of a ‘Korra’.

 

“Hey…what about our party, Big Guy?” Wu pouted as he stepped in front of Mako and grabbed on to his biceps. “What about you, me and the beautiful lady going somewhere private?”

 

Zhu Li sighed as she went to Varrick’s study where the radio phone was.

 

She hoped her husband had enough sense to stop the three people from doing anything foolish. Or worse, will cause the Avatar to morph into a giant skyscraper-sized spirit and smash Varrick like a baby’s rattle.

 

* * *

 

 

Korra busted open Varrick’s gold gilded double doors with near-Avatar state airbending combined with a good ol’ roundhouse kick.

 

The dusty underside of Korra’s tiger-seal boot was what greeted Varrick’s nose when the tycoon “welcomed” the Avatar at the foyer of his home.

 

“Korra! My favorite, calm and peace-loving Water Tribe role model citizen. Glad you can make it to my party.” Varrick nodded genially to Korra’s right foot, still raised to his face.

 

“What did you do, Varrick? Zhu Li said Asami’s in trouble.” Korra crossed her arms over her chest. She regarded the tycoon with a glacial glare, the chill in her blue eyes would have frozen lesser mortals on the spot.

 

“Now, I wouldn’t say Asami is in trouble. In fact, whatever Asami is in right now, I’m sure it is something quite…steamy and enticing. Did you know that Asami and Mako were -”

 

Zhu Li suddenly appeared at his side and pressed her palm to muffle the words that spilled from Varrick’s mouth.

 

“She’s right this way, Avatar.” Zhu Li said in her characteristic monotone. Not giving Korra any shred of clue as to what was going on.


	2. It's Gettin Hot in Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Asami remember now?
> 
> Or will Varrick just make things worse?

For some reason, the woman named Zhu Li thought it was safer for her to be split from the police guy and the shorter man who reeked of flowery perfume and clung to the tall officer like an elbow leech.

Although she felt a sliver of trust for the woman Zhu Li, her guard flared up again when Varrick shoved her inside a small bedroom and padlocked her in. She would’ve been comfortable if she didn’t feel like she was being roasted like a turtle duck in an oven.

“Don’t worry, Ms Sato. Someone will be here soon to help you with your memory.” Was all Zhu Li said outside the door.

That was probably a half hour ago. And the engineer could not find it in her to sit passively. So she sprang into action. Or dropped down into it.

Asami was crouched on the royal blue carpeted floor. Her delicate brows furrowed in deep concentration as she tried to pry open a grate where waves of unbearable heat was coming from. Sweat plastered the escaped tendrils of her ponytail against the sides of her face. Beads of perspiration shone on her upper lip.

Damn if she doesn’t know how to unscrew the infernal heater machine. If there is one thing she instinctively knew about herself, is that she can get things to work.

But apparently, she’s not even good with that.

“Heeyy…hot buns.”

Asami turned and scowled at the stranger who dared to interrupt her work with such an inane comment. A woman with mahogany skin strutted in, shutting the door behind her. She had a kind of presence that pulled in every particle inside the room towards her. Eyes of summer blue blazed bright, focused unabashedly on Asami’s behind. The engineer felt the heat of the woman’s gaze scorch the curves of her ass.

It made her squirm.

A smirk flickered across the woman’s lips with a certain brashness that made Asami want to wipe it off with a greasy rag. Or maybe with her lips. She can’t decide.

Asami gathered her dignity and stood to her full height. Glad to see that she was almost a head taller than the woman. “It’s not polite to stare. Especially since I have no idea who you are.”

“Oh, where are my manners.” The other woman said in an all-too-polite tone that clashed with her irreverent, cocky grin. She stepped closer to Asami with an outstretched hand. “Hi, I’m Korra. I didn’t believe Zhu Li first when she said you probably won’t know me. Sorry, I made you uncomfortable.”

Asami mechanically took the proffered hand. “Korra…” she tested on her lips. Still liking the way the soft ‘r’ rolls in her tongue. “So…how do we know each other?”

Pale green eyes zoomed in every detail now that the stranger – Korra – was near. She was wearing modern watertribe pants with a form-fitting sleeveless tunic. Long navy blue bands wrapped around skin, emphasizing the strength of her sculpted arms. When the muscles moved and rippled, Asami momentarily forgot the necessity of oxygen.

“Enjoying the view?” Korra teased, as she did another flexing pose. “You know, my girlfriend has the exact same dazed expression when she sees these babies.”

"I…” Asami whispered almost in a trance. But as the words began to sink in she shook herself. “Oh get over yourself. I do _not_ have a dazed expression.”

The engineer crossed her arms. And before she could reign in her thoughts, a question tumbled out. “Wait. You have a girlfriend? The romantic kind?”

“Don’t worry your purty lil’ head about that tiny detail. I’m here to help you remember. Remember?” Korra sank into the edge of the small single bed. She grinned as she gallantly patted the space beside her while giving Asami a ridiculous eyebrow wiggle.

“I don’t appreciate being patronized.” Asami groused as she sat as far as possible from the arrogant – the nerve of that woman assuming that she was some sort of vapid airhead easily swept away by fine musculature. “And you haven’t answered my question, how do we know each other?”

“Well… we’ve been friends for awhile now. Years, actually.” Korra raised her arms, lacing her hands together behind her head.

If Korra was waiting for Asami to gawk at those toned arms again, she wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction. So she rested her gaze on the fringes of chestnut locks that hung above blue eyes. Those damn bright blue eyes that could light up the whole room. Maybe even the entire universe.

Asami tossed her hair over her shoulder in attempt to throw away such a sappy, irrational thought.

“Are we…close?”

The question prompted a loud snort in response.

“Yeah…you could say that.” The watertribe woman shot her an easy, lopsided grin that crashed against Asami’s shield like a projectile missile. “We’re _very_ close.”

A certain kind of warmth slipped through the cracks of the fortress, hitting the engineer’s chest. She felt a begrudging tug that lifted the corners of own her lips. “That’s…good. I mean, you’re here to help me. My _very_ _close_ friend.”

Korra nodded enthusiastically. “Got that right. So tell me. What _can_ you remember?”

“Not much…” Asami’s brows knitted in frustration. She asked herself the same question again and again. “But I can vaguely recall going to a party, maybe downing a few shots. Then there’s this glowy happy haze that made me want to drink more. Next thing I know, I’m holding two empty bottles in both hands without having any clue who I am and what the heck I was doing here.”

Korra gritted her teeth. A fierce scowl crossed her features. She slammed a fist into the mattress. “Damn that Varrick. I’m going to trap that guy with Meelo after the kid has stuffed himself with red bean buns. You know how Meelo gets extra ‘airbendy’ after that.” 

“Sorry...I have no idea what you’re talking about. I think my brain is… kinda messed up.”

_What is a Meelo? Is ‘airbendy’ even a word? Has my vocabulary suffered because of the memory glitch?_ Asami thought as she chewed on her lip morosely and peered intently at Korra. Was she pulling her leg with the same ease that she was pulling...whatever feelings she was having now?

“Don’t worry, Asami.” Korra grabbed the other girl’s hands. “I know it’s frustrating not to remember right now. But you will get your memories back. I promise.”

“But how?” Asami hated the slight panic that strained her voice. More than anything, she liked to believe the earnestness in those blue eyes, but what she needs right now was a workable plan. She gently slipped out from the warmth of Korra’s hands. “I appreciate the thought, but we don’t even know what Varrick put into the drink, how are we supposed to counter it?”

Suddenly, the sound of a humming engine filled the room. And Asami felt a wave of blistering air blast from the heater.

“What the heck is going on? It’s too hot in here!” Korra strode the door and turned the knob. It didn’t budge. “Varrick! I can metal bend this you know.”

“Oh we know.” Came the jovial voice of the tycoon. “But not the platinum padlock reinforcement. No need to fear, Avatar. I have Varricked us a solution!”

“What solution?” Asami demanded. “Roasting us alive?”

“Apologies Ms Sato, Avatar Korra.” Zhu Li said through the door. “What Varrick was trying to say is that the easiest way to get the liquor out of the system, is by perspiration. Once the liquid is released from the body, the side-effects of memory loss will subside.”

“But why didn’t you just give me gallons of drinking water? And why do you need to lock us in?” Asami huffed as felt the sweat soak her skin anew. She pulled at the fabric of her top, which stuck uncomfortably to her underarms and back.  

“Why didn’t we think of water, Zhu Li?”

“I did, but you said - ”

“Anyway, this is the better way.” Varrick said, too cheerfully. “And we needed to lock you in for your own protection. There were a couple of people here who would like to engage Asami in a threeway kissing-fest. So you both can thank me later. Let’s go, Zhu Li. We need to turn the rest of the mansion into a steam house!”

The sound of retreating footsteps indicated that the conversation was over.

Korra’s brows flew to her hairline. Her tone incredulous. “A threeway kissing-fest?”

“Ah that was nothing.” Asami had no idea why Korra was suddenly looking like someone had stomped on her foot. “Zhu Li called these two guys…Mako and Wu. One of them looked familiar, we were about to kiss. The shorter guy said something about a threesome. But Zhu Li said our normal selves would regret doing that. So I was pushed inside this room.”

Korra released a tense breath. Her shoulders visibly relaxed. “So…nothing happened?”

“Nothing,” Asami shrugged, slightly puzzled. “But why would that be a big deal? Are you dating any of those guys?”

“Fortunately, no.” Korra scrunched her face into a look of disgust. “Told you I have a girlfriend, right?”

“Oh yeah…” Asami bit her lip as she considered that information. Somehow the idea of this brazen woman with the incandescent eyes and easy grin being in the arms of a stranger made Asami’s chest constrict. Her face fell as she sank further into the edge of the bed, staring at the space Korra just vacated. “What’s she like?”

When there was nothing but silence, Asami looked up.

Korra was staring intently at her, eyes that felt like search beacons that tried to pierce through the dark fog of Asami’s mind. A soft little smile so unlike the brash one Asami had seen, brushed Korra’s lips.

And with a quiet voice, Korra said:

“She’s beautiful, inside and out. The most gorgeous human being I have ever met.”

Asami gulped. Such intensity should  be rationed carefully. The temperature was unbearable, but it was the tender ferocity of Korra’s gaze that was going to make her pass out.

Why was Korra looking at her this way? She would bet Korra’s girlfriend would be jealous if she had seen the way she was looking at her now.

Without breaking her gaze, Korra began to nonchalantly undo the side clasps of her sleeveless tunic before tossing it over her head towards a pile on the floor. She proceeded to unwrap her waist pelt and dropped her pants.

“What’re you - ” Asami squeaked like a pubescent boy as inch after inch of dark skin, feminine curves and muscles were unravelled before her.

“Us Watertribe folk can’t stand this oppressive heat.” The cocky grin was back in its full glory. Korra was standing before her with nothing but a chest wrap and hip high white cotton panties. She did a side stretch to optimize the tantalizing view of her assets.

Asami rose to her feet and hurriedly shrugged out of her jacket and undid her blouse buttons with lightning quick fingers.

“Asami, what - ”

“Well, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I mean if you are getting naked it is only proper manners I follow the undress code.”

Asami’s clothes joined the pile at their feet.

Korra gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle reminder. I may or may not have a plan for this.   
> This particular thing was just pulled out of my a** for my own amusement.  
> But it would be great if you stop by that comment box.

**Author's Note:**

> still cooking up the cookie parts of the cuckoo kind.  
> what?


End file.
